dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Trivia Event
The Trivia Event was a special Event field in The World. Event The event took place in a mazelike jungle. Scattered throughout the maze were three Gott Statues hidden inside small caves. Each of the three statues would ask a question, a correct answer to the question caused the statue to give the participants three items, players who were able to obtain all three items were able to summon a powerful event monster, which rewarded rare items when defeated. As the questions were exceptionally difficult, and the event could only be attempted once, few people were able to complete it successfully. A later version of the event took place inside of a dungeon, NPCs would appear at certain places within the dungeon and ask a question. Players were unable to proceed until the question had been answered. After answering enough questions the door to the Gott Statue and the reward item was revealed. As before the event could only be attempted once. History .hack//SIGN Concerned about Tsukasa, Mimiru and Bear invited him to their party and convinced him to try the event with them. After hearing of their intentions Sora decided to follow them and PK them for fun. Traveling through the maze the three encountered the statues and were confronted with their questions. The odd questions brought up several conversations, and through them Bear and Mimiru were able to learn a bit more about Tsukasa's past. An eavesdropping Sora overheard one of these conversations, and was touched enough to leave them alone. After successfully answering all three of the questions Bear used the items to summon the event monster. Mimiru and Bear engaged it in combat but Tsukasa, frightened of the monster decided to stay out. When Mimiru asked for his help he began to summon his Guardian to help out. Angry, Mimiru told him that they had formed a party, and that she wanted Tsukasa to use his own powers, not those of his Guardian. Her words motivated Tsukasa to attack the monster himself, and with his help they were able to defeat it and gain the reward. Three rare coin items. .hack//OUTBREAK Wanting to obtain the reward item, the rare Tonosama Sword Sanjuro invited Kite to accompy him to the trivia event, which was located at Σ Soaring Sky Madness Compass. Entering the dungeon together Kite and Sanjuro had to answer several riddles, all of which were based on common sayings and phrases. After successfully answering the riddles the pair reached the Gott Statue and retrieved the sword. Thankful for Kite's help Sanjuro presented him with a powerup book he'd found. Trivia The Questions Question 1 "In the book of Revelations, there were 12 stones that would become the foundation of the 12 gates of New Jerusalem. Which of these is the Second True Treasure?" Answer: An Amethyst. This question is based on the Book of Revelations, the final book in the Bible. The reward for this answer was an amethyst gemstone, which could be used as a weapon against the event monster to deal large amounts of damage. Question 2 "In the world where 1 is 2, 5 is 5, and 8 is 7, what appears when you multiply 331 and 3 without heaven and earth?" Answer: An egg. The question refers to the font used by calculators, or 7-segment font. The heaven and earth tells the user to turn the calculator upside down. 331 time 3 equals 993, which when read upside down spells the word "Egg". The reward for this answer was a golden egg, which was needed to summon the event monster. Question 3 "Shirley was cheating on her husband in Jack's room. Who was the director?" Answer: Billy Wilder. The question is about the 1960s movie "The Apartment" starring Shirley MacLaine and Jack Lemmon. The director for the movie was Willian Wilder. The reward for this answer was an egg stand, which when combined with the egg from question 2 summoned the event monster. Riddle 1 "A saved, is a earned." Answer: "Penny" Riddle 2 "Patience is a " Answer: "Virtue" Riddle 3 "A in need, is a indeed." Answer: "Friend" Riddle 4 "Two heads are better than " Answer: "One" Riddle 5 "One man's junk is another man's " Answer: "Treasure" Category:Events